The Burt Hummel's Sex Education
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...
1. Chapter 1

So, this is for this prompt on Glee-Angst-Meme (**don't read if you don't want to know the story...)**

_One night Burt begs Carole to have anal sex. She agrees. Burt has an incredible time. The next day Carole complains of how sore she is and that she didn't really like it even though Burt went gently. Carole's a tough lady (she gave birth to a 10 lb. baby Finn! or something like that) so Burt FREAKS THE FUCK OUT when he thinks about his little Kurt having to put up with some large pushy evil horny man pressuring his baby boy into taking that into...Burt can't even complete the thought.__  
><em>_Extra super bonus if he wants to bring it up with Kurt but doesn't want to break down when he tells him about how bad it could go when some large pushy evil horny man tries to put his...Burt can't even complete the thought. __He talks to Kurt anyway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If there is any mistakestrange construction, just tell me I will try to correct it as best as I can.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: BurtKurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel's sex education<strong>

There is one thing in life that every man need to never failed at been happy: imaginativeness. The kind wasn't really important, but change in the daily routine was. Life wasn't supposed to be dreary; life was supposed to be filled with surprises...

Burt Hummel had never shown any interest in fantasy. Not until THIS day. His life was quiet satisfying and he had enough to deal with. So, there was no sparkle in his daily life and not even more in his sex life. Everything was as platonic as it was supposed to be for a man of forty or so. He was taking things as they came to him and never pushed anything. The only exception was about his son, Kurt. His son that was so different that he could barely understand him. But even if he has wished that he was straight- a fact that meant less harm for him- Burt had never stopped to fight for giving him the best life he could have. For give him a lot of possibilities. He has accepted all his fantasies; has never complained about all sparkles he had found himself covert with a hundred of times, about all hours he had passed watching musical and romance or about all this time where Kurt had used him like his own living doll. Because he loves him, no matter whom he was, and that he has promised to his mother that he would take care of him, no matter what happen.

But everything had changed that day. The one where Burt had to give the sex talk to his son- he would never be able to thank enough that kid, Blaine, to have pushed him to do so, even if it was the most awkward moment of his life. For the first time, Burt has seen that flash of fantasy fire up in him. Those pamphlets he had given to his son described a mechanic that he wasn't familiar with and that he couldn't understand.

_***Why on earth people has interest for sex anal?"**_

Of course, Burt was aware that it was the only way for two boys in love with each other to go through the entire sex thing, but where was the pleasure? He could only figure pain in those relations. Even if he told Kurt that sex should be used only like a way to connect to your love, feeling great was also really important. At least, it was for him.

A few days passed and the thought was still really present in his mind. More than once, he found himself about to search the information on the Internet, but each time he had just back off. He was too scared of which pictures he would find.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed before he took the matter in hand. There was only a way to subdue the curious fire in his stomach...<p>

-Carol?

She frowned as her fingers dig harder in the man shoulders. Something was wrong. Burt's voice was insecure. She could almost hear his anxiety. More, it wasn't Burt habit to stop a kiss. Not a kiss that was given as they were nude in their bed, on the road of a great feeling...

-What's wrong, Burt? She asked softly, not wanting to push him.

He avoided her eyes for a few seconds before crash his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't long, but intense. As they went apart, he bit his tongue and said:

-I know we have never done anything conventional before and I'll understand if you don't want to try anything else. But there is a thing that I've in mind since a while... And I wonder how it feels, wonder in which way it can feels good. I want you to try with me if you are okay.

She could say how nervous he was. He shifted a little on top of her and bowed his head in the crook of her neck, trying once again to avoid her gaze. She softly cupped his check not understanding what he was talking about. He looked up at her.

-What do you want to do Burt?

-Anal.

The words were barely spoken, mostly whisper. She tensed a little. In all kinks she known about, that wasn't the one she would had choose first. Burt captured her movement.

-We don't have to, he said quickly. I'm sorry, it's a stupid idea...

He was about to pulling off of her when she took his wrist and pressed her other hand in his lower back.

-Stay, it's okay, she said, shaking a little. You are right. We haven,t do anything non-conventional yet, it's about time to try. And anal seems a good way to begin. Just...

She bit her lips then looked up at him.

-Go slow, okay?

He nodded, kissing her once more. As he did so, he realized that she didn't knew how badly he wanted it. He didn't knew it himself until he has asked for it. It felt like if it was the more exciting thing in the world.

When he let her lips, Burt winked at her before making his way down to prepare her as the pamphlets have explained to...


	2. Chapter 2

_**If there is any mistake/strange construction, just tell me I will try to correct it as best as I can.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: BurtKurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Burt closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss his wife. The soft lips against his rude ones just made him want it more. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in Carole's mouth while his left hand cupped her cheek and his right one traveled on her breast. As hard he was, Burt didn't wanted to rush things and took any kind of pleasure from her. He heard a soft whine as he played with a nipple and smile happy with himself. He lowered his body a little bit, taking the other in his mouth to suck at it. His left hand was now resting flat on her belly, feeling every breath she took. He sucked a little harder as she arched her back, pushing her hips up.

-Burt, she moaned when he took his mouth off her. Do it now, it's okay.

She smiled and passed a sweet hand on the top of his head when he looked at her. She'd agree to do it only because he asked her to and because he has seemed really willing to do so. But the truth was that even if she knew that he would never hurt her on purpose and that he would ho as slow as he could, she was scared. Even with her first husband or with the grass' man she has never done something kinky like this. She'd always stick to one position. For what she knew, it was something that boys loved. Not only the gay ones which have no other option to have penetrative sex, but straight one too. She heard that it felt better for them because it was tighter than a vagina. But she wasn't sure how it was for a girl. A friend of her had once said that it was really painful and not pleasurable at all. But she also knew that some enjoyed the feeling. So Carole was there, lied on their bed, trying to mentally convince herself to do that while she pushed Burt to go faster. In no way, she would have back off and took it from him.

She felt the hand leave her breast, sliding on her skin lower and lower. It never stopped, even if she could feel it going a bit slower on her clitoris and adding there more pressure. She shuddered, arching for more, but the hand has already moved, now teasing her perineum.

-Do you like it? Burt asked as their hazes met once more.

She swallowed, not sure what to say, before moaning a soft 'yes' as he was pushing harder with his hand, his other one having left her belly to find his little bubble of pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head, putting his tongue on her perineum after he has removing his fingers. He moved his right index in small circles on her clitoris and lick once or twice. He could feel her responded to his touch and took it as a god sign. With his free hand, he spread one cheek apart and slid his tongue between them, getting more and more near from her hole. In his entire life, he never thought he would have to do that one day. It has always felt gross to him and he has been pretty sure he would have been sick if he had to do so. But the pamphlets were clear about one thing: the entrance must have to be well enough lubricate to avoid non necessary pain and bruises. And _those_ said that rimming was a very good way to do it. Seeing the way her wife enjoyed it- being all moaning and writhing- he finally settle to think that it's not so gross and that he could become use to do that. He licked faster, circling the hole before pushing his tongue in a few times.

And he stopped. He removed his hands and his mouth from her.

-Is that still okay, my love?

She just nodded, uncapable of doing anything else than begging him to give her more sensation. But he didn't. Instead, he just reached to his drawing, taking the lube he has bought especially for that day.

-Just breath, mu love, he said while he covering his fingers with the lube. It will probably feel weird at first, but just stop me if it's too painful or if you get uncomfortable, okay?

She nodded once more, reaching for his cheek. She stroke it and smile.

-Yes, Burt. Just do it now. Don't be afraid for me, it will be great.

She could saw the sparkle in his eyes and the desire. He wanted it so much that she knew that she will never took it from him. So she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets, waiting for the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pairing: Burt/Kurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel Sex Education <strong>

Carole took his bottom lip between her teeth. Burt has pushed slick finger inside of her, moving around to let her adjust. She contracted her muscles, tensed around him. That was far from something fun. That felt uncomfortable, as an intrusion. She kept herself to make a discomfort face or noise, not wanting to let it get in their way. She was still hoping that it will feel nicer at some point. But even if she would have let herself go at her feelings, Burt would have probably never noticed it. He was staring in awe at her hole, watching how it sucked his finger up. He could barely wait to know how it will feel around _him_. After a while, just as she began to adjust to the feeling, Carole could feel a second finger pushing inside of her, and quickly scissoring her entrance to spread her hole. That was worse than the first one. She felt like if Burt wanted to rip her apart. She didn't had time to think much about it that a third one was pushing his way aside of the others. She tried very hard to not, but at that point, she couldn't help herself, and moaned painfully.

Burt's head snapped up. As their gaze met, she could catch the glimmer of concern in his. Her heart melted. It wasn't only concern, she realized, it was also love and desire. She shut her eyes tightly, swallowing hard to hold back the tears. It's only when she heard her husband voice that she opened them again.

-Is everything okay, baby? Did I hurt you?

She gave him a small smile, once again passing a gentle hand on his check.

-No, it's okay, she answered holding the shiver in her voice. Just keep going.

And to encourage him to do so, she began to move her hips, thrusting against his fingers. Burt took the clue, and began to move again, faster and rougher. But he didn't let her gaze go, asking her one more question.

-So, are-you ready now? Do you think you can take me?

The trill was very perceptible in his voice. And the sparkles in his eyes let thought to a child the morning of Christmas.

-Yes, she whispered uncertainly. Yes, I'm ready, Burt.

Burt smiled wildly to her, and retrieved his fingers from her hole. She held back a sigh of relief. She was still felt the sting in her ass but it was a lot easier to bear now that there was anything else to get it worse. She suddenly felt the warm of Burt body's as he lean over her, right between her spread legs. The chock made her hasp, but it was choked by her husband mouth. She let herself fall into the kiss, happy to finally feel something she loved. But it was too short. Burt broke the kiss, and hastily put one on the tip of her nose before burying his face deep in her neck. She barely felt him kissing her there, more aware of the sudden movement on her legs. He was raising them up, letting them rest on his shoulder. And the second after, he was right _there_.

The tip of his cock was pushing slightly at her entrance.

Carole felt her world falling apart.

It was worst than anything she had felt before. Worse than everything she had picture.

She was sure that she was bleeding. That something would have been tore in her at the end. She couldn't kept back the tears this time. No more than her voice.

A low cry, full of pain, escaped her lips at the same moment that Burt had buried all himself- deep to the ball- inside of her.

But she has never been heard.

Drunk by the new sensations, please by the tightness around him, Burt hadn't have much control of himself.

A groan of pleasure escaped his lips, keeping him from hearing the discomforting noises that his wife was making.

Incapable to breath normally, Carole was about to telling him to stop. As much as she wanted to please him, try new things, and let him get his fantasy, she couldn't take more of this. But something kept her to open her mouth. Three words that gone straight to her heart. That made things easier.

-I love you, Carole, whispered Burt in her ear as he started to move.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pairing: Burt/Kurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel's sex education- part 4<strong>

Carole has barely slept that night. Most of the time, she has kept her eyes on Burt. He was breathing slowly, a look of adoration and satisfaction on his face. As much as she liked seeing him like this, she knew she will have to deny him his new pleasure. She wouldn't be able to take it often- she didn't know if she would be able to take it at all. Anal sex wasn't for her.

As soon as she was trying to move, she could felt it. She was sore _there_. Her asshole was hurting as hell. She has touched it at the end, just after Burt has drifted in his dreams. She has thought that she could put some ice or some cream to help but was horrify when she discovered it.

There was blood. A lot of blood. She had probably something ripped. That was what comforted her in the idea to forget anal sex.

When the morning came, Burt has waked his wife up with soft kisses on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and tried to move. Then she remembered. She was sore, hurt. She turned her head toward her husband. He was smiling widely.

-Good morning, my love. How are-you feeling this morning.

-Burt, she started softly. I think we should talk about what we have done last night...

He tugged on her shoulder, getting her in a hug.

It was amazing; you were amazing!

-Burt...she tried...

-I really like it. Thank you, my love. I never felt something like this, you were so tight. We should totally try it again.

-Burt, we won't.

-What?

She sighed, not wanting to break his desires. He seemed really surprise of her answer.

-It wasn't as good for me as it was for you. It was really painful...

Suddenly, Burt felt disgust about himself. How could he have not seen? He held her tighter.

-Oh, I'm so sorry, my love. You should have told me that you didn't like it.

-It wasn't so bad; I thought that I could make it for you. But it was after, Burt. There was blood and it's still hurting...

He kissed her forehead softly.

-That's okay. If you don't like it, we won't do it again...

Carole thought that everything was okay now but she moved a little bit closer of his chest, she felt that he wasn't there anymore. He was upset by something, and she didn't knew what...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pairing: Burt/Kurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel's Sex Education- part 5 <strong>

-Blaine...whispered Kurt as he pushed the older boy on his bed once again. I missed you so much; it was too long since the last time.

Kurt pushed his hips down and began to grind against Blaine who responded happily to him. A soft laugh filled the room.

-You are such a hungry slut, Kurt, he said tightening his grip around his waist.

-Only for your cock, whispered the younger boy again.

He reached behind his own back and let his hand trailed down until it touched his butt. He lost no time pushing the two first fingers in his already wet hold and arched himself against his boyfriend.

-You know Blaine, Kurt said again as he stretched himself, almost every night when I'm lying on this bed, I push my fingers inside of me like this and picture that it's you. I'm hoping to feel you forever. It's ached so much. No matter how many fingers I used...

As he was talking, Kurt has added two more fingers. He was now moaning and thrusting above Blaine, not finding exactly what he wanted.

The other swallowed and stopped his movement at the moment Kurt reached behind with his free hand. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's wrist, keeping him from thrusting. The younger one groaned in frustration.

-I think about you too, Kurt, confessed Blaine in a low tone. The night... when I've my cock in my fist pumping it roughly, I wish it's you around me.

Kurt moaned again taken away by the picture in his mind. Since the first day they have started to have a sex life- though he was really shy and uncomfortable at first- he has always been willing to try new things and push their games further. In fact, he was always the one who wanted more: more of Blaine, always more. He was sure he could never get enough of him.

When he next spoke, pleading like if it was his only way to breathe his voice was broken:

-Please, Blaine, take me again...

It was Blaine turn to groan. Without respond, he took Kurt's hand off of his ass replacing it by his own. His middle finger was circling around Kurt's hole when his lips find his cheek. Kurt was ready. He already knew it. He could feel the wetness from their previous round. But teasing was the part he liked the most. At some point, it was even better than an orgasm.

-I love you, Kurt, he whispered in his ear.

Blaine kept the other boy above him, and held him up a little bit. He slid himself down on the bed, until his face was right under Kurt ass. He had never done it this way before but he was thinking about it since a while.

Kurt swallowed, feeling the burn of anticipation in his belly.

Blaine's tongue reached out.

-Blaine, moaned Kurt, his hips jerking as he pleaded for more.

-Rock on my face, Kurt. It's okay. You can do it. Take what you want...

And Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He lowered himself on Blaine's face, moving in rhythm with the tongue in his ass. He felt a hand slide under him, and cupping his balls. While he was massaging them, Blaine made sure to rub his palm on Kurt's perineum. It was almost too much for the latter that was filling the room with his moans.

And Blaine couldn't take anymore. His hand snaked around Kurt' waist, and down his body until he could grip his own cock. He began to pump it fast and rough, needing to come in the minute.

About to orgasm, Kurt restrained his movement before rolling on his back. Then he freeze.

The door was slamming on the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pairing: Burt/Kurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel's Sex Education- part 6<strong>

Kurt gasped, not even having the reflex to cover them. His dad was there, at the door, staring at them oddly.

-Dad... whispered Kurt.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. As he was putting himself together- he didn't wanted for his dad to see his embarrassment- he heard a soft noise behind him: Blaine was letting slip some whines out. Kurt bit his lip, just ignoring him.

But Burt has heard too. His gaze slid from his son to the boyfriend of the latter. The urge of kicking him out of the room only grew harder. He remembered Carole and what she has told him about the pain. He remembered that time when his cock was amazingly buried deep in his wife's ass and how great it felt. He remembered how hard it would have been to stop if she has asked him. And yeah, all Burt wanted at that time was to kick that kid out of his house and threatening him to kill him if he touched a single hair of his precious son.

Kurt saw his father slide back on him. He swallowed, closing his fingers in a fist, before talking as if there was nothing abnormal...

-Hi dad. What are-you doing there? I thought you were out of the house until dinner.

-I see that.

The tone was cold. Not especially mad but cold. And for Kurt, it was the worse. He didn't know what to say. Or what to do. He was inclined to only stay there, silent and looking at the floor until he die. But strangely, he knew better than that.

-Do you need me for something, dad? I can...

-I will wait you in the kitchen, Burt cut.

He made one step back before looking at Blaine one more time.

-I will wait BOTH of you in the kitchen.

He corrected himself, putting the accent on the 'both'.

And then, he left the room, not closing the door behind him. Kurt waited until he heard his steps in the stairs before sighing. He rolled out of the bed and get on his feet.

-God, he said with a bit of exasperation. I really don't want to have that conversation again. I still remember that one we have had a few months ago. This one will surely be as awkward as the latter was if not more.

As he bent to pick up his shirt on the floor, he froze. It's only now that he understood that the whines haven't stopped at all behind him. In fact, it wasn't whines; Blaine was sobbing.

Carefully, Kurt turned around, looking at his boyfriend's wet face.

-Blaine? He hissed uncertain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pairing: Burt/Kurt; Carole/Kurt and probably Kurt/Blaine at some point**_

_**Rating: M, of course...**_

_**Disclaimer: Not at me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

One day, Kurt has told his father to educate himself. And he did...with pamphlets... But a few months later, as he had totally forgot about it, Burt takes the next step in his education...

* * *

><p><strong>The Burt Hummel's Sex Education- part 7<strong>

-Eh, Blaine! What's wrong? Why are-you crying?

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, tugging him as close as he could. He pressed his lips in his hair, trying to comfort him. But all Blaine did was to push Kurt away, curling even more on himself as he didn't stop sobbing. His hands were sticky as much as his belly was and he could see a dark wet spot on Kurt's blue sheets but he didn't care about this. There were worse pictures in his head and he couldn't stand them. Blaine shut his eyes as thigh as he could.

-Blaine, baby, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me. It is because of my father? It's not so bad, he isn't even so mad at us. He will only give us a talk about loving each other and protection and let us go with it. You really don't have to worry about something like this, Blaine.

But Blaine was only sobbing more at this. With a sigh, Kurt forced his boyfriend to look up, tilting his chin until he could look straight at his closed eyes.

-Look at me, Blaine.

The older boy shook his head. Kurt leaned in and pressed firmly but briefly his lips to his boyfriend's ones, as a reminder of how much he cares about him.

-Open your eyes, Blaine. Do it for me. You know that I love you.

Those words were right. Blaine was finally looking shyly at Kurt. He bit his lips with hesitation.

-Don't hesitate, Blaine. Just tell me what's wrong.

Blaine's voice was broken when he talked. Higher than usual and filled by shame. Kurt swallowed, finding hard to see his boyfriend like this. Blaine has always been so strong and so proud of himself. Now he seemed like if he had wanted to disappear in the darkness. Kurt reached for his hair, stroking it as he listen him.

-I couldn't hold it, Kurt. I couldn't...

Kurt frowned as his hand stopped moving.

-What are-you talking about, Blaine? He asked carefully. What couldn't you hold?

Eyes wide and lips pressed together, Blaine too Kurt' free hand and bring it between his stomach and his knees. Let him brush to his soft cock before bring his hand away and released it. Kurt's lips parted instantly.

-I've come in front of your father, Kurt!

Blaine was now a little bit more hysteric. He made a wide move with his arms toward the door. His voice was stronger now, even louder.

-I couldn't stop myself to stroke my cock and come in front of your father! I couldn't Kurt! Now, he knows that I'm such a bastard. He knows that I don't deserve you. And he won't let me see you again.

Blaine lowers his voice before adding:

-As soon as I will go down, that will mean that it's over. I will lose you, Kurt.

A new sob ran in Blaine throat and escaped by his lips. Kurt's heart was hurting. He didn't know that his boyfriend was so afraid of his father. That he has fears to lose him. He thought he was the only one to have those. In his mind, it was clear that he was the one to not deserve Blaine. Once again, he pressed his lips in his boyfriend hair as he rocked them a little.

-Listen to me, Blaine. Listen to me carefully because I won't say it twice.

He took a breath not wanting to let his voice broke.

-I love you. More than I ever think it could be possible to love someone. I don't know what I would have became if I didn't have found you. And my father knows this. I'm pretty sure he won't be mad at me... or at you. I'm pretty sure he just worries about me. But at the end, whatever he will say, I'll always be at you. I won't let you go away. I won't let someone tear us apart. Are-you understand this Blaine? Are-you understanding how much I love you?

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward; Blaine was thinking about Kurt's words, letting the latter hold me. When he tilted his head up, there were more tears in his eyes.

-I love you, Kurt.

This time, he was the one to start the kiss. A needy kiss. It's only when they broke it that he looked at the door.

-Are-we really needed to go see him?

And Kurt laughed at this. He jumped off the bed reaching for Blaine's hand.

-It won't be so bad, you will see. And even if it comes bad, I will be with you until the end. Because I love you, Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to **shushyou** to have correct that story..._

* * *

><p>Facing your boyfriend's father was quite something – a rather difficult something, actually; Blaine still didn't feel entirely comfortable around Burt, even after this long in his and Kurt's relationship. It's not that Burt has ever expressed a hatred for Blaine – in fact, he's always acted like he loves him; maybe even treated him like a son. Blaine still found encounters with him awkward, though – and if facing Burt on a normal day was awkward, facing him just after he'd walked in on Blaine ** his son was another thing entirely.<br>Blaine followed Kurt down the stairs reluctantly. He walked slowly, his head bowed. Kurt's hand squeezed his, but it was far from reassuring to him – he was so terrified that nothing Kurt could do or say would ease his fear. His thoughts were almost entirely preoccupied by Burt – and more specifically, Burt with his shotgun directed at him.  
>When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Burt was sitting at the kitchen table waiting, tapping his fingers impatiently in front of him. The tapping was all Blaine could hear in the otherwise silent house, and it did nothing to ease his nerves. He swallowed hard as he sat beside Kurt – hopefully not close enough to irritate Burt, but not too far away, either.<p>

They waited, but nothing came – a few minutes passed in silence, father and son glaring at each other and Blaine looking at the table. Suddenly, Kurt snapped at his father, clearly unable to take it anymore.

"Would you please say something, Dad?" he asked, "Or else we'll just go back to my room."

Burt looked at the two of them once more, opening and closing his mouth in hesitation. "You know, boys, that you shouldn't do things like that. You're really young, you need to take your time. Kurt, you could be hurt – like, seriously hurt, if you've gone... well, all the way. Your first time should be-"

"It wasn't the first time, Dad," Kurt interjected coldly, but in a calm tone.

"-...about love, and caring about each other. Not about- wait," Burt finally seemed to catch up with what Kurt had just said, "What did you say, Kurt?"

His tone was a little harsher than he would have liked, perhaps, but he couldn't help himself – this was his son he was talking about, his son who had probably been hurt and not told him about it, and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

"I said that it wasn't the first time, Dad," Kurt repeated slowly. "It's been a few months, actually, and I..." Kurt bit his lip, and looked at Blaine hesitantly; he hadn't even told Blaine about this, and now he was about to tell his father. "I have some **, to..." – Kurt caught himself as he was about to say "to pleasure myself", or "to play with", knowing that his father wouldn't appreciate the extra information; no matter how much Blaine (who seemed to be struggling to conceal a flash of lust) probably would – "...for practice."

"You have WHAT?" said Burt, incredulous. He seemed to have completely forgotten Blaine's presence at this point, Blaine was relieved to note. "Where the hell did you get that, Kurt?" he shouted, standing up, "You're far too young."

"I'm not, Dad. I'm eighteen now. I'd be willing to bet that you'd already had sex by the time you were my age." Replied Kurt.

"You don't have the right to do... to do that... without my permission, Kurt. Not before you're thirty, at least. Not to mention that being a bottom is completely unsafe, and I won't allow you to do it. If you must have sex, you will be a top, and nothing else. You'll still enjoy it, and it will be a lot less dangerous for your... for you."  
>Burt then turned his head towards Blaine. "Am I clear, Blaine? In this relationship, you are the one who bottoms. If I find out anything else is happening, you won't have the right to see my son again."<p>

"But, Dad!" Kurt tried, "That isn't how we... we've tried, the other way round, but I prefer... Blaine isn't comfortable with..." he struggled for words. He had never seen his father this angry – it was almost scaring him, and he knew that Blaine must be terrified out of his mind. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, to comfort him.

"There will be no further discussion of this in my house, Kurt. There's no reason for you to put yourself at risk of being hurt in that way. Am I clear, Kurt? Blaine?" Burt's tone had become darker, now, and threatening – Blaine was trembling with fear, his eyes wide open.

"Y-yes, sir. Kurt is a top, and I'm... I'm a bottom." He replied, nervously – but knowing he had to, for Kurt's sake.

"Perfect," Burt said, turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen, leaving two speechless boys behind. "And Kurt," he added as he left, "I'm expecting you to bring me your toys by the end of tonight. I'm confiscating them."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Burt Hummel Sex Education- part 9**

Burt was sitting on his bed, his head between his hands, when Carole walked in. He didn't look à her, though, too ashamed of himself. He knew the look she would give him. He knew exactly what she thought of him. And he also knew what Kurt told her. He wasn't so far of the kitchen at that moment, and he couldn't have helped himself but peek on their conversation.

"_My dad is becoming crazy, Carole. I don't know what got out of him these days, but it's not like him to talk to me like that! I thought he was okay with me being gay and with me dating Blaine, what's the hell now?" _

_There was a silence there; a loud silence during which Burt has only wanted to run in the kitchen to say something. What, he didn't know but something. At least, he would have felt less ashamed... But Carole has answered before he could do a single move. _

"_Let me take care of this, Kurt," she has said. "Don't worry about your dad. He is a little lost by now, but everything will be fin in a few days... I'm going to take care of him..." _

And then, they have changed subject, letting Burt wondering. That was suspicious...and scaring.

He turned his head when he felt Carole sitting beside him. She didn't say anything. He felt like he has to. He took a deep breath, and talked, trying to not sound too desperate.

"I don't know what got out of me this afternoon, Carole. It just... when I saw them... Damn, Kurt is just a baby!"

"Kurt is nowhere near a baby anymore, Burt," she answered, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He is old enough to try things. Every teenager wants to do that. You've too," she let slipped, remembering him about their little moment a few days ago.

"Still... He is still my baby..."

"I don't think that's the problem, here, isn't it?"

Burt closed his eyes. How could she read through him like that? He shook his head, leaning forward to burying it in her neck. The woman just passed her arm around his shoulders, resting the other in his hairs.

"No...not really," he whispered. "All I could see when I've opened that door was you telling me how painful it was. I don't want Kurt to be hurt like that. He is so breakable..."

"No he isn't," said his wife. "He hasn't been hurt. They are getting at that since months, as he said, and Kurt hasn't been hurt."

"But what if he is at some point?" asked Burt, letting showed all his fear.

She waited a second. Then, Carole let her husband go, and get up, walking toward their desk. She opened the drawer. When she walked back to the bed, she was hiding something behind her back.

"You know, Burt, sex isn't the same for a girl than for a boy. Pleasure isn't the same at all. Neither the way they could have it. I couldn't have an orgasm from there, but boys can. And from what I heard, it's one of the most amazing things they could feel."

A small kiss on the lips before she continued..

"Maybe the best way for you to understand what Kurt goes through, and how good it could feels for him, it's to try it yourself..."

Burt eyes widened.

"You mean, by having gay sex with another man?"

It was clear that wasn't really in love with idea. At some point, he even seems a little disgust by it. Feeling another dick on him...in him... Cheating- even if it wouldn't technically be cheating for real- on Carole... No, that wasn't for Burt. As much as he could be ready to discover what get Kurt attracts to gay sex, he wouldn't have go there.

"Well, that could be a way to, but no," she finally relied. "I mean maybe I could make love to you..."

"You could make love to me...?" began Burt a little lost.

And it's there that she finally showed him her hands. There was a fake cock in there; smaller that he was, but still impressive when he thought that she wanted to put it in him. Burt bitted his lips. Scared. He would lie if he said that he wasn't. But it was Kurt... It was for his son... And it was his love that was asking for it. How could he not agree to it?

-Do it, he whispered before he could change his minds...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Burt Hummel's Sex Education- Part 10**

Burt was lying down on his bed; his eyes still wide open even after a few hours. He could feel the heat of Carole's body pressed on his side. His hand slid unconsciously up and down her back while he was lost in his thoughts.

What happened was nothing he has ever feels; something completely different than when he was the one doing the fucking. Not better- because what he has tried with Carole a few days before would always been the best experience of his life- but still amazing; so amazing that he was then craving to slide back a finger inside himself to see if he could feel it again.

And Burt thought.

He'd been hashed with his son. He'd been wrong. He shouldn't have got scared like that. Not when he didn't know what he was talking about. He bit his lips, knowing he would have to give his excuses to Kurt; to Blaine too. Well, especially to Blaine. He must have scared the shit out of that boy. But for now, he just turned to kiss his wife neck, waking her up to another round of sex...


End file.
